Kirby
Kirby is a small, round, pink... thing who stars in several popular Nintendo games. Kirbies are a strange race capable of inhaling almost anything and absorbing certain properties and abilities of any creatures they consume. They are asexual, and reproduce by splitting into three at the end of each level, after which all three 'children' perform a strange ritual known as the Kirby Dance. Best known on Board 8 as the nemesis of ertyu, as Kirby reminds ertyu of a traumatising experience he suffered as a child involving a blob of chewing gum and a vacuum cleaner. In the Contest itself, Kirby have proven himself as a decent mid-carder with the ability to finish in the mid 20s in yearly x-stats time and time again. Even though his original appearance was a disappointing loss to Jill Valentine, she ended being very strong that year, so there was no shame in that. 2003 was an improvement, as he scored an Ulti-blowout in what had been considered a 50/50 match against Ramza from FFT, then put up a strong fight against Alucard in his best year. 2004 was a bit of a step back as he was pretty easily defeated by Squall, but Kirby redeemed himself 10-fold in 2005 by humiliating and badly exposing Tidus in Round Two before coming shockingly close to upsetting Bowser himself. 2006 wasn't as great for Kirby, as he scored a pretty good win on The Prince of Persia before being upset by Nintendo stablemate Luigi. But the first time Kirby really dropped the ball was during the 4-way matches of 2007, where he allowed L-Block to score an easy win on him in Round Two (though Donkey Kong leaching away Nintendo vote is a decent enough excuse). Kirby would bounce back in a big way in 2008. He finished first in his Round Two match, edging out Master Chief, and then took first over Dante in Round Three. In the Quarterfinal Round, Kirby provided one of the contest's biggest surprises, when he edged out Sonic the Hedgehog for second place and a spot in the Semifinals. Kirby finally fell to the duo of Solid Snake and Cloud Strife in the Semis, though he did finish ahead of Sephiroth in the match, and thus ending his most impressive Contest run yet. His 2010 character battle affixed the puffball as much stronger than pre-2007, even without a bandwagon. 45% on Sonic is good regardless of how you slice it. That detail, however, was mostly ignored since many were hoping for an upset, and is viewed as a disappointment on Kirby's part compared to the 2008 look-guys-I'm-beating-NNers-LOL debacle. 2013, however, eliminated any doubt that Kirby has ascended to the near-elite tier as he gave Sephiroth a hell of a fight, not allowing the Noble Niner to take the lead for good until nearly five hours into the match and finishing above 47% directly on him while easily taking down another high midcarder in Big Boss. Notable Matches * Kirby vs Ramza 2003 * Kirby vs Tidus 2005 * Bowser vs Kirby 2005 * Luigi vs Kirby 2006 * Kratos vs L-Block vs Kirby vs Donkey Kong 2007 * Kirby vs Dante vs Master Chief vs Leon 2008 * Sephiroth vs Kirby vs Sonic vs Dante 2008 * Solid Snake vs Cloud vs Kirby vs Sephiroth 2008 * (1)Sephiroth vs (5)Big Boss vs (4)Kirby 2013 See Also * Kirby's Contest History External Links * Kirby's Contest History (lol x-stats) * Kirby's Oracle History * Kirby's Ulti Profile Category: Fictional characters